


Fantasma de la Opera

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Fantasma de la Opera [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Horror, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A beautiful soprano who becomes a obsession of a mysterious musical genius living in the subterranean labyrinth beneath the Palacio de Bella Artes.





	Fantasma de la Opera

A woman said "A mystery never fully explained.  
We are told, ladies and gentlemen,  
That this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster.  
Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light,  
So that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled.  
Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen"

The story begins

Everyone covered their ears as a young woman sanged off key.

She has long black hair, purple eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with a corset and dark purple boots. 

Ms. Hupida said "Thank you Zoe that was......great"

Ms. Hupida nervously smiles

Zoe curtsied and left.

Tonio said "She's terrible at singing"

The judges nodded nervously

Zoe laughed but she hears beautiful guitar music.

It was a young woman with long bright blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a red dress and black flat shoes.

"Hi Frida that's a nice guitar you have for a piece of junk"

Zoe walked away laughing.

Frida was about to get angry but takes a deep breath.

Rosa said "Frida don't listen to Zoe she's a jerk!"

Teeny said "Unlike Zoe you have a beautiful singing voice"

Frida blushed "Actually I kinda sing a little"

Thunder crashing

They hears a scream

Frida said "Uh-oh the phantom warned Zoe not to perform or else bad things happen to her"


End file.
